En una galaxia muy, muy cercana
by erendir
Summary: Dos científicos, en su búsqueda de avanzar en la ciencia, crean una tecnología que permite viajar a través de agujeros de gusano, llegando a una nueva galaxia. Pero, ¿qué pasará ahora que se ha descubierto? Puede que el destino de cierto planeta haya cambiado, ¿pero para mejor o peor? (Evangelion - Star Wars)


Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

¡Una alabanza a George Lucas, por favor!

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios

—"pensamientos"

—*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

—_Habilidades de la Fuerza_

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

* * *

Nos encontramos en un planeta llamado Coruscant, una ecumenópolis planetaria en el sistema Coruscant de los Mundos del Núcleo. Posiblemente uno de los planetas más influyentes e importantes de la galaxia, su cultura cosmopolitana y localización al final de muchas rutas comerciales importantes le dio la designación no oficial de _'el centro de la galaxia'_. Servía como el centro galáctico de la cultura, educación, artes finas, tecnología y finanzas.

Mucho se podría decir de aquel planeta, pero no es su historia lo que se va a narrar, sino una historia de alguien en particular, por lo menos en esta parte. Hay que ir a los suburbios de la ciudad, a lo más profundo, donde nunca llegaba la luz del sol y la temperatura era más baja que en los pisos superiores.

Allí, en algún lugar de la inmensa ciudad, en un hangar subterráneo de considerables dimensiones, se llevaba a cabo un interesante experimento a manos de dos grandes científicos: Vin Cams y Alcda Carmur. Uno era un humano, varón, de unos cuarenta años, de tono de piel ceniciento, largo cabello pelirrojo con algunas canas y ojos verdes. La segunda era una nooriana, mujer, también rondando los cuarenta años, de piel color oscura, larga cabellera cuyo color era una mezcla de marrón y dorado, y cuyos ojos también era una mezcla de dorado y verde, siendo su mayor característica que eran rasgados.

Frente a ellos había una nave Radiant VII, un crucero sin armamento. A simple vista parecería otra nave cualquiera, pero, a conocimiento sólo de ambos científicos y los pocos droides que había en el hangar, no era nada normal. Esa nave tenía cierta tecnología única en la galaxia, y posiblemente en el universo. Una tecnología que, en teoría, ya estaba terminada y sólo quedaba llevar a cabo las pruebas.

—Todo correcto. No veo errores de cálculos. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. Creo que ya podemos llevar a cabo el experimento.

Vin observó la nave con cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

— ¿Crees que esta vez salga bien?

La mujer levantó su mirada del holograma de la nave, observando la real. Ella también sonrió con el mismo brillo.

—Los anteriores experimentos fueron un fracaso, pero así es la ciencia, ¿no? Prueba y error. Sí. Estoy totalmente segura de que esta vez funcionará.

—Si lo logramos… Imagínate… Todas las posibilidades…

Alcda frunció el ceño, observando al humano.

—Si este experimento resulta ser un éxito habría que informar de inmediato al Consejo Jedi y luego pedir unas vacaciones. ¿Hace cuánto que no vemos a los niños?

Vin se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar la última vez que había visto a sus hijos. Estos eran bastante independientes desde que eran unos niños, y ahora que estaban en la fase rebelde de la adolescencia lo eran más aún.

—Pues…, creo que hace dos semanas de la última vez…

—Quince días.

—Lo que yo decía. Pero sí, de acuerdo. Hablaremos con el Consejo y luego pediremos unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¿Estás contenta?

La mujer sonrió y le dio un beso.

—Ahora sí. Venga, subamos.

Vin toqueteó su teclado para abrir las compuertas del hangar mientras su esposa subía a la nave para ponerla en marcha. Los droides subieron también, siendo seguidos por Vin. Cuando todos estuvieron a bordo la nooriana llevó la nave afuera del hangar, saliendo al exterior. Salieron a gran velocidad del planeta, viajando a la velocidad de la luz hasta un lugar bien apartado de cualquier sistema planetario.

Alguno se preguntará: ¿qué experimento estaban llevando a cabo como para tener que alejarse de ojos curiosos? Eso se responderá ahora.

—Preparad las balizas —Ordenó Alcda a los droides.

Asintiendo a la orden de su dueña, los droides prepararon las diez balizas que estaban a punto de lanzar al espacio.

—Cálculos realizados —Informó Vin.

— ¿Has tenido en cuenta la velocidad de expansión del universo y la velocidad de rotación y traslado de las galaxias?

—Obviamente. ¿Con quién crees que tratas?

—Con alguien tan despistado como para olvidar llevarse una en un cálculo.

—¡Eso no cuenta!

—¡Casi morimos! ¡Si cuenta!

—Va, va. Mejor sigamos con el experimento. Ya sabemos que pasa cuando discutimos.

—Si… Una buena y larga sesión. Por eso me encanta discutir contigo.

—… Por favor… No hablemos de eso o tendremos que retrasarlo.

—De acuerdo. Vamos allá. ¿Estáis listos? —Interrogó a los droides, los cuales asintieron—. Perfecto. Soltad las balizas.

La rampa se abrió y las diez balizas fueron soltadas en el frío espacio.

—Balizas activadas. Comienzo de la primera fase: colocación.

La nave se alejó hasta una distancia prudente mientras las diez balizas formaban una esfera de trescientos metros de diámetro.

—Bien, con esa distancia es suficiente. Comienzo de la segunda fase: activación del agujero.

El matrimonio observó con gran nerviosismo cómo las balizas comenzaban a trabajar. El experimento era tal cual había dio Vin…, la creación de agujeros de gusano. Hasta ahora, la mejor manera de viajar por la galaxia era la velocidad de la luz, pero con esa tecnología, si el experimento resultaba un éxito, se podría viajar más allá, a lejanas galaxias. Conforme pasaban los segundos el ánimo del matrimonio menguaba, hasta que comenzaron a notar algo.

— ¿Ves eso?

—Sí, lo veo. El espacio… ¿se está deformando?

—¡Rápido, los cálculos!

—¡Voy!

Ambos comenzaron a realizar cálculos sobre aquel evento tan esperado por ambos. Tal y como parecía, el espacio comenzaba a curvarse de una manera asombrosa, creando una esfera, pero lo impresionante es lo que se veía. Parecía ser una galaxia, pero no la suya.

—Eso es…

—Ha funcionado… ¡Ha funcionado!

—Dioses…

—¡Hemos creado un agujero de gusano!

Alcda estallaba en gritos de puro éxtasis mientras Vin sólo se quedaba observando aquella hermosa esfera. Lo habían conseguido. El trabajo de toda su vida había tenido frutos luego de años y años de pruebas y errores, de grandes sacrificios.

—Nadie se lo va a creer. ¿Deberíamos grabar todo esto?

—… ¿No lo has hecho?

—…. Pensaba que lo estabas haciendo tú.

La mujer suspiró mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz.

—En serio… A veces eres un… Agh, deja, ya lo hago yo.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Lo atravesamos?

Los dos se quedaron observando aquella enorme esfera custodiada y creada por las balizas. Podían distinguir algo en la esfera, el otro lado, otra parte del universo, pero atravesarlo o no era un dilema. Por una parte, era su experimento y nadie más que ellos debían atravesarlo primero, pero por otra parte… ¿y si salía mal? ¿Y si morían o algo peor? No podían marcharse, así como así.

—Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con el Consejo, por lo menos que sepan que vamos a atravesarlo.

—¿Piensas hacerlo?

—¡Obvio que sí! Es nuestro experimento, nuestro hijo más pequeño, y nadie aparte de nosotros tiene el derecho de atravesarlo primero. Ni siquiera el Consejo Jedi.

—Pero…

—Ni peros ni nada. Me importa bien poco quién haya sido nuestro benefactor. Esto lo atravesaremos nosotros primero.

Vin sonrió contento por la decisión de su esposa.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Pues sigamos haciendo cálculos mientras nos ponemos en contacto con el Consejo.

—Perfecto.

Vin toqueteó los controles para realizar una llamada directa al Templo Jedi mientras Alcda continuaba con el análisis del agujero de gusano. Según sus cálculos, el punto del universo al cual iban a acceder era una galaxia muy, muy lejana pero estable. En principio deberían aparecer a no mucha distancia de ella.

—*¿Sí? *

Una voz ajena llamó la atención de la nooriana. Clavó su mirada en el holograma, viendo que se trataba de un Jedi.

—Hola, somos Vin Cams y Alcda Carmur. Nos gustaría hablar con el Consejo Jedi. El asunto es extremadamente importante. Ellos saben quiénes somos.

—*Muy bien. Les haré llegar el mensaje, pero tardarán un poco en reunirse. *

—Muchas gracias.

El holograma desapareció y ambos continuaron con los cálculos y análisis mientras los miembros del Consejo Jedi procedían a reunirse. Tal y como el otro Jedi comentó, el que todos estuvieran presentes para dar inicio a la reunión era algo que les llevó algo de tiempo por tan repentina llamada, pero al final estaban presentes. Pero, dado que estaban en la nave, no había espacio suficiente para representar toda la sede del Alto Consejo Jedi, así como a sus doce representantes, por lo que ellos sólo podían ver a uno. Por suerte, fuera lo que fuera lo que les estaba retransmitiendo, era móvil, así que podían encarar a cualquier miembro del Consejo.

—Gracias por reunirse con tanta brevedad —Agradeció Vin con educación.

—*Si nos habéis llamado es por un asunto importante que tiene que ver con vuestro proyecto, ¿no es así? *

—Eso mismo, Maestro Windu —Contestó Alcda—. Resulta que hemos realizado una nueva prueba y.…, ha funcionado.

No podían verles, pero estaban seguros de que se estaban mirando unos a otros con asombro.

—*¿Estáis diciendo que habéis logrado crear un agujero de gusano? *

—Eso mismo estamos diciendo —Asintió Vin con gran alegría y satisfacción.

El Maestro Windu apoyó sus codos en sus piernas, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

—*Debo admitir que estoy impresionado. *

—Gracias Maestro. Es un halago. Les hemos avisado porque vamos a atravesar la esfera.

—*¿Atravesarla? *

—Eso mismo, Maestro. Por eso queríamos avisarles.

—*No creo que sea adecuado. *

—Con todo el respeto, Maestro Windu —Intervino Alcda con cierta molestia en su voz—, este es nuestro proyecto de vida y, por mucho que sólo ustedes sepan de esto por las consecuencias para la galaxia, solo nosotros tenemos el derecho de atravesar este agujero primero. Ahora, cuando volvamos, si lo hacemos, tendrán un informe completo de todo lo que hay al otro lado, o lo que nos dé tiempo a investigar.

Y cortó la conversación.

Vin quedó estupefacto. Su mujer siempre había tenido mucho carácter, algo que le enamoró profundamente, pero de ahí a cortar una conversación con el mismísimo Consejo Jedi… Aquello no era temerario, ¡simplemente era de lunáticos!

—No creo que haya sido buena idea.

—Ja. Como si no supiera lo que nos iba a decir. Pero lo lamento, este es nuestro proyecto y nosotros seremos los primeros en cruzarlo. Ningún Jedi me va a decir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

—Pero…

—Ni peros ni nada. Ahora vamos allá antes de que vengan tras nosotros.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera!

Pero la nooriana no hizo caso a la petición de su esposo, por lo que condujo la nave para atravesar a toda velocidad aquella esfera. El viaje fue muy movido, con toda la nave temblando y las alarmas resonando. Incluso se atreverían a decir que se marearon como nunca antes. Pero, a pesar de ello, la vista era en su inexplicable. Una especie de túnel lleno de estrellas, galaxias, nebulosas… Todo curvado como si fuera en verdad un tubo.

Y, de un momento a otro, ya estaban en otro sitio. Las alarmas dejaron de sonar y la nave de temblar con violencia, siguiendo su rumbo. Las aceleradas respiraciones del matrimonio fueron normalizándose poco a poco hasta volver a un ritmo constante y tranquilo.

—Eso… Eso…

—Ha sido increíble, ¿verdad?

—Sin duda. ¿Estará aún ahí?

—Veámoslo.

Dieron la vuelta a la nave para comprobar que ciertamente la esfera aún seguía allí, abierta, solo que las balizas no estaban.

—En verdad estamos en otra galaxia, otro punto del universo… ¡Esto es asombroso!

—Sí, sí, muy asombroso y todo lo que tú digas, pero… ¿Por qué hay un planeta justo allí? —Preguntó Alcda mientras señalaba hacia un punto en particular.

Vin siguió el dedo, observando que ciertamente había un planeta, pero uno muy lejano. Era enorme, gigante, lleno de colores cálidos, con una gran mancha en su hemisferio sur.

—Un planeta… Eso es un planeta…

—Sí, lo es. ¿No se supone que debíamos estar cerca de la galaxia? Entonces, ¿por qué estamos viendo un planeta.

—N-no lo sé. Déjame que revise los cálculos.

—Bien. Yo revisaré las frecuencias. Quizás haya vida inteligente cerca.

Ambos revisaron sus correspondientes durante un largo rato.

—Ups…

La fémina frunció el ceño al escuchar esa palabra por boca de su marido.

—No me ha gustado ese ups.

—Pues… Como te lo digo… Resulta que… Se me ha olvidado llevarme una… Jejeje…

Un tic apareció en el ojo de la nooriana al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con una mano, haciendo que su marido temblase de miedo. No es que su esposa supiera usar la Fuerza o una espada láser, pero seguía siendo aterradora cuando se enojaba.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende. Ahhh, ya da igual. Sigamos buscando indicios de… Un momento… ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay señales que provienen de las cercanías. Pero son antiguas.

—¿Antiguas? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que son señales de radio.

—¿Radio? Esa es tecnología prehistórica, de hace tanto que es ridículo pensarlo.

—Es posible que los que hayan enviado estas señales tengan una civilización lo suficientemente avanzada como para hacerlo.

—Sí, tan ridículamente atrasada que aún usarían radios.

—Mejor eso que nada. Venga, vamos a ver de donde provienen.

Cogiendo nuevamente los mandos, Alcda dirigió la nave al origen de las señales, alejándose del planeta gaseoso gigante, atravesando un anillo de asteroides y pasando un planeta pequeño, rocoso y rojo hasta llegar a su destino. Un planeta azul y verde, rocoso también, con una pequeña luna.

—De aquí provienen. Detecto múltiples formas de vida. Esta rebosa en el planeta —Comentó Alcda luego de analizar los datos.

—Sí, pero… ¿no te parece que ese polo es extraño? Solo fíjate, el mar es completamente rojo, al contrario que el resto del planeta.

—Tendremos que investigar un poco. Parece que la atmósfera es respirable, aunque hay altos niveles de radiación en muchos lugares, y esa zona roja no parece nada segura. No registro signos de vida, ni siquiera microscópica.

—Pues aterricemos en un lugar seguro. Y ten cuidado con… ¿eso son satélites? Vaya, sí que están atrasados, sí.

—Interrumpe sus comunicaciones, bloquea sus señales de vídeo y cámaras. No sería buena idea alterarles con nuestra presencia.

—Gran idea.

Mientras la mujer dirigía la nave hacia el planeta, Vin se dedicaba a piratear la atrasada tecnología de la especie del planeta para que no fueran detectados. Como bien había dicho su esposa, mejor prevenir que curar. Aterrizaron en alguna parte, lejos de cualquier ciudad o pueblo. Entonces salieron afuera junto a los robots para comenzar a investigar un poco.

—Bueno, sin duda es respirable —Afirmó Vin luego de inspirar todo lo posible.

—Cierto, pero ahora hay que recolectar información, al menos la más básica. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y de dónde sacamos la información?

—Necesitamos algo para piratear, y no creo que sea buena idea hacer lo de antes. Quién sabe, quizás haya vidas en juego en esos satélites.

—Pues entonces habrá que ir a alguna población cercana.

—Genial.

—R4, localiza alguna población cercana.

El pequeño droide sacó un radar por su cabeza, trazando el rumbo a la población más cercana. En aquel lugar del planeta la noche no tardó en ocupar su puesto en el ciclo interminable de los días, lo cual fue en parte beneficioso para el matrimonio y los droides. Tardaron un par de horas en llegar al pueblo más cercano. No era muy grande y parecía medio abandonado, pero tenían electricidad, así que ya tenían un lugar en el cual obtener información.

—Venga, vamos —Apremió Alcda, pero notó como la mano de Vin sujetaba su brazo.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Fíjate. Son todos humanos, y no estamos seguros de sí hay otras especies en este planeta. Será mejor que te mantengas aquí.

—Ugh… Está bien. Pero no tardes.

—Por supuesto. Vamos R4.

El droide hizo unos sonidos de afirmación, yendo junto a su dueño. A pesar de ser en apariencia humanos, Vin no se fio, por lo que se mantuvo a distancia, yendo hasta un poste de luz desde el cual pirateó la red gracias al droide y a su propio dispositivo de almacenaje portátil. Vamos, un portátil, pero súper futurista.

—Pufff. En serio que están atrasados. Mira que aún usar combustibles fósiles, realizar pruebas nucleares en el propio planeta… ¿Y sólo han viajado a su luna? Madre mía —El droide hizo varios sonidos—. Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Venga, busquemos un poco de todo. No debería llevarnos más de diez minutos.

Pero al tiempo que pirateaban la red y los sistemas más seguros de aquel planeta, los dueños y guardianes de los mismos eran alertados de que estaban siendo pirateados, pero les era imposible saber desde dónde. A Vin no le importaba aquello, el que fueran alarmados, pues como bien se ha mencionado, era prácticamente imposible que pudieran dar con él.

—Dioses… Esto es un asunto muy feo —Murmuró el científico mientras revisaba un poco la información reciente: el impacto de un meteorito en el polo sur, desastres naturales a escala global, la guerra nuclear, el hambre, la radiación…—. Me parece que hemos acabado en un planeta bastante animado —Nuevamente el droide asintió—. Venga, vámonos. Tenemos más que suficiente.

Con el mismo cuidado que con el que llegó al extrarradio del pueblo, ambos, humano y droide, volvieron junto con la nooriana y el resto de droides. Durante el viaje de vuelta a la nave Vin le contó a Alcda un poco por encima sobre lo que había encontrado.

—Esto será de gran interés para el Consejo. Será mejor que volvamos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará abierto el agujero, si es que sigue abierto —Sugirió la científica mientras encendía la nave.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Salgamos de este lugar.

La nave ascendió con gran rapidez en el cielo, saliendo al espacio sin problemas, viajando nuevamente hasta el agujero de gusano, el cual aún seguía abierto para alivio de ambos. Pero no esperaban encontrarse varias naves esperando al otro lado.

—Te dije que no era buena idea…

XXXXX

Los dos científicos se encontraban frente al Consejo Jedi al completo. Vin temblaba como gelatina, nervioso por tener tanta atención sobre él. Respetaba a los Jedi, e incluso admitía que le daba algo de miedo por todo lo que había escuchado sobre ellos, pero, al contrario que él, Alcda estaba de lo más tranquila.

—Veo que habéis logrado crear un agujero de gusano totalmente efectivo —Dijo el Maestro Mace Windu.

—Así es. Con esta tecnología podremos superar la distancia entre galaxias de una manera mucho más rápida que el viaje hiperespacial. Y hemos logrado llegar a un sistema solar. Nuestro objetivo era aparecer a una distancia prudente de la galaxia, pero nos equivocamos en los cálculos y acabamos en uno de sus brazos —Explicó Alcda mientras mostraba un holograma del sistema solar—. Este es el sistema solar que hemos creado a partir de los datos que mi esposo ha adquirido —Ninguno de los Jedi interrumpió, pues esperaban explicaciones según avanzase—. Este de aquí es el planeta Tierra, como lo llaman sus habitantes —El holograma del sistema se agrandó para dejar solamente el tercer planeta—. Su especie dominante es una especie humana. Sí, es sorprendente que haya humanos fuera de esta galaxia. Hemos podido comprobar que su civilización, si bien es lo suficientemente avanzada como para enviar sondas a distintas partes de su sistema solar y más allá, no es tan avanzada como para salir del planeta de forma estable.

—Un nuevo planeta, una nueva civilización. Cuidado debemos tener —Opinó el Maestro Yoda.

—Coincido, Maestro. Esta civilización es, en resumen, nuestra galaxia reducida a un planeta. Están muy divididos y son ajenos a que hay vida inteligente en el resto del universo. Además, han pasado por eventos muy recientes que les haría muy recelosos y violentos en caso de contacto.

—¿Qué eventos? —Interrogó otro Maestro Jedi.

El matrimonio contó todo lo que habían recolectado sobre el Segundo Impacto, así como sus consecuencias, teniendo en cuenta que la guerra mundial del planeta había terminado una semana antes de su llegada, el catorce de febrero del dos mil uno según el calendario del planeta.

—Ahora entiendo el motivo de tus palabras —Hablo otro Jedi—. Con todo lo que han pasado en poco menos de seis meses, tener contacto con ellos podría ser catastrófico para su civilización.

—Y tampoco podemos hacer de dominio público esta nueva tecnología y el nuevo sistema —Asintió Windu—. Es algo que debemos tener oculto incluso para el Senado.

—Igual pienso. Mucho cuidado debemos tener, pero investigar más debemos —Dijo el Maestro Yoda.

—Sin duda. Si hemos encontrado un planeta con vida, entonces es posible que haya otros sistemas en esa misma galaxia que tengan más civilizaciones, o solo vida normal. Por ahora sólo podemos observar y estudiar. No podemos hacer contacto con ellos, al menos no por el momento. Debemos tener paciencia. No podemos simplemente inmiscuirnos en los asuntos de un planeta ajeno a nuestra galaxia y la República. Hay que tratar el tema con mucho cuidado y discreción. Por ahora desarrollad un poco más vuestra tecnología. Dentro de poco enviaremos a gente para investigar esa nueva galaxia.

El matrimonio se miró sin saber bien que pensar. La reunión se dio por concluida y el matrimonio abandonó la sede.

—Esto es chistoso. Descubrimos un nuevo sistema habitado por una especie inteligente, que ha pasado grandes penurias y no hacemos nada —Gruñó Vin disgustado con la decisión del Consejo Jedi.

—Pero tienen razón. Si hacemos contacto con ellos podría desencadenarse una guerra, y nadie quiere eso. Y tampoco podemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos de sistemas ajenos, y menos aún de uno recién descubierto en otra galaxia.

—Ya, pero…

—Pero todo esto tiene algo bueno.

—¿El qué?

—Podemos desarrollar más nuestra tecnología, y nos han puesto al mando del equipo. Nosotros elegiremos quienes van a la nueva galaxia, a excepción de los Jedi que vayan también. Somos importantes, no nos han hecho a un lado ni alterado nuestras mentes. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

El hombre sonrió, abrazando a su esposa con cariño.

—Tú siempre sabes ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Alcda devolvió el abrazo.

—Pero por ahora disfrutemos de unas merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

**Pues aquí está la segunda versión de esta historia.**

**Aviso de que esto ha sido pura inspiración, pero no creo publicar nada nuevo sobre esto por el siguiente motivo:**

**Como ya habréis observado (si aún recordáis la original), ya comenzamos con los cambios, y son varios y de importancia, creo yo. En verdad, si he de ser sincero, mientras desarrollaba la idea he ido pensando en los posibles cursos, pues os habréis dado cuenta de que hay muchas posibilidades luego de lo leído. ¿Cuál escogeré yo? Pues…, si he de ser sincero… ¡No tengo ni idea jajaja! Ahora que veo tantas posibles rutas, me es difícil decantarme por una. Esto es maravilloso, ¿verdad? Incluso podría inspirar a otros para llevar a cabo esas posibles ideas.**

**Espero que os agrade.**

**Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, creé un foro de Star Wars hace poco para hablar sobre cuestiones del universo SW. Podéis buscar el enlace en mi perfil. Y también sugerir otros temas para discutir.**

**Nos leemos !**


End file.
